Where's My Angel?
by MichelleIzaStar
Summary: Dean's in a car wreck after he has an argument with Cas, and there's only one person who can nurse him back to health.


All of the lights were flashing, and there was people talking all around but Dean couldn't respond, he barely was able to open his eyes long enough to see the flashing lights. The only thing he could remember was a loud crash before he felt someone moving him. His back ached, his hip ached, when he really thought about it everything was hurting him. Surely there was blood rushing down the side of his head, he could feel it slowly sliding down his cheek. There was a shadow cast over him and before he knew it everything had went black again and he was out of it.

After had what seemed like hours, even though it was minutes Cas had everything he needed. He was going to heal Dean the best he could since he felt guilty about the wreck he was in. He knew he could have prevented it somehow, if he was just there earlier, and how he was just going to heal Dean, he wasn't going to give him the same attention he normally did, it'd hurt too much to know Dean wasn't able to hear him nor feel him.

To say things had been bad between them was an understatement. The both of them had been so hard at trying to be strong for the other they'd completely forgot about themselves, which hurt the other one in the long run, which caused a fight and Dean stormed off, they hadn't really talked since then, but Cas had been watching over Dean.

On the way back to Dean's motel there was a semi truck driver who'd fallen asleep at the wheel which caused him to go each way since no one was handling the wheel. The only thing that had stopped Dean from hitting him head on was that he'd heard the horn and served into a telephone pole, causing him to wreck and knock himself out.

Cas had tried to get there fast enough to stop Dean from getting hurt but he was just a minute too late. And a moment too soon when the paramedics had arrived. He had managed to disappear with Dean back to a fancy hotel, and get him check in, just so he could lay him down for a bit.

Cas had his wash cloth and first aid kid handy while he started fixing up the side wound on Dean's head. He kept humming a hymn that he knew, there was few but it was enough to keep his mind clear and his eyes focused on Dean so he could mend him and make him better. That's all he was really worried about.

It was taking everything inside Cas to be careful, he'd changed Dean out of his clothes with much effort and get him changed into something less bloody. He pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead, in hopes to mend all of the bones that had been broken from the crash. Everything he'd messed up before, hopefully washed away from his memory at the same time.

Once Dean was completely clean and bandaged up enough that he wouldn't bleed out Cas pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Just because he missed him, his missed everything about him, even when he'd swear, and cuss him out for no reason, he missed him.

His wings started to flutter, so he took that as his cue to go. He left a small note on the nightstand before vanishing once again.

**The note read:**

_Hello Dean,_

_I know this isn't how you wanted to wake up, but this is what happened. Your brother tried to stop you from falling down the stairs, but you'd tripped on your shoe, falling down two flights of stairs anyways. I'm sorry Dean for all the pain this has caused you, but I must go, I'll check in on you when I feel like you're having a bad day, I wish you well, and may the Lord be with you. _

_Your Guardian angel._

Dean had woke up and patted the bed down to find his phone when he reached to the nightstand finding the note and reading it over. He winced his his head still hurt when he tried to focus. He read the note and thought about it for a second. "Cas! It's Cas! Dammit Cas where are you?"

Cas appeared again in front of Dean, but before he could say anything Cas interrupted him "I'm here Dean, but now is the time for you to rest" he whispered as he pressed his fingers to Dean's head, causing him to pass out again. "Good night Dean, I love you" he whispered as he went to the corner, to wait, and find out if Dean was really okay.


End file.
